Live For The One I Love
by mysunshine08
Summary: Santana and Brittany ... enough said. Rated T for language.
1. Live For The One You Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Glee.

"Live  
For the one I love  
Love  
As no one has loved  
Give  
Asking nothing in return" ~ "Live For The One You Love" Celine Din

~~~  
"You think this is hard! My parents left me when I was two! Now that's hard! Try again!" She yelled into her megaphone. That wasn't a complete lie, yes her parents did leave her, but not until she was seven, and it wasn't just her, they left her ten year old brother to, but her cheerleaders didn't need to know that.

As she stood there in the middle of the bleachers, she couldn't help but think of how she got here. She never wanted to be a high school cheerleader coach, but after the previous one attempted to jump off the top of the science building, and some convening from a certain blonde at home, she decided to do it.

Thinking of the blonde, she looked down at her watch and noticed that it was 4:00pm. "Shit!" She looked over at the cheerleaders, the St. Rise Saints; well at least it wasn't the Cheerio's.

"You patheicness is making me blind! Stop what you're doing and hit the showers. Hopefully my eyesight will return by tomorrow!" She was sounding more and more like her old cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. She shivered at that thought, though mentally thanked her for all those years of beating, because she figured out that fear works especially in a squad that hasn't even won a single award in 20 years. Now after three years of constant fear and many tears, she believed that her squad was ready enough to enter for sectionals.

She opened her phone as she started her drive home. No messages. That was weird, Brittany always left her a message, saying she was home safe, or if she was going out with Bobby. Bobby. Though he was a sweet guy, Santana couldn't help but hate him. She was jealous of him, he had Brittany. Yea, she and B had been a thing, back in high school. Granted it was a secret thing, but they were both happy, just keeping their relationship to themselves. Then when they graduated and decided to move to New York so Brittany could pursue a dance career. They decided not to tell anybody then either, so they got a two bedroom apartment, to keep their parents from asking questions, dressed up the second bedroom as someone slept there, but they both shared a room.

And they had for the past nine years. But for the past year they have been sleeping in their respective bedrooms. About a year ago, they sort of feel out of whatever they had. Brittany had her dance studio, and Santana had her cheerleading. Between both schedules they didn't have time for each other. Then one day, Brittany hired a male teacher to help with a new ballroom dancing. They started hanging out, and then he asked her out not knowing that she was already taken. She came home and they discussed it. After more than three hours they decided that it would probably be best, if they take a break and try dating other people, whether it is men or women.

And that's where they were, it's been a year since she had started dating Bobby. She had to admit that they looked good together, and yea she had tried dating, but nothing compared to Brittany. She closed her phone after leaving a message saying she was sorry for running late, but she would be home soon. She had promised Brittany to help pick an outfit out for her one-year anniversary with Bobby. Brittany had been so excited, he had promised that he was going to take her out to a movie then dinner, then back to his house or some wine and "alone" time.

Santana decided to call Brittany's dance studio and see if she was still there. The chances were slim, but it didn't hurt to call.

"Thanks for calling Brittany's Dance Studio. This is Nancy how can I help you?" an older woman's voice softly spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Nancy, its Santana. Is Brittany there? I've tried her at home but nobody answered, so I figured she might still be there."

"No honey, she actually left early today like around 11. She said she wasn't feeling good and needed to go home. She had Lisa cover her classes all day today. She didn't call and tell you?" There was some worry in her voice.

"No she didn't. Huh. Ok, well thank you. If she wasn't feeling good, then she is probably asleep at home. Thank you." She hung up the phone after hearing a "you're welcome" and pulled up into her driveway.

She sighed a relief when she saw Brittany's car in the driveway. She got out of her car, picked up from the front door mailbox and walked in. There was an eerie silence as she closed the door behind her. She looked at the mail, junk, junk, bill, and then a letter caught her eye. It was labeled, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Peirce. She looked in the corner to see who it was from. _Rachel Hudson_, no, it couldn't be. She ripped open the letter, though it was against the rules that her and Brittany had set up, no opening each other's mail, and if it was addressed to both, they both had to be present. But she didn't care she had to see if it was the same _Berry_ that she went to high school with.

_Dear Santana and Brittany,_

_Yes Santana you read the return address right. It does say Hudson; yes Finn and I did marry. Now on to why I am writing this letter. As you know our ten year High School reunion is coming up and I am writing all our fellow Glee members to see if they are coming. Cause I would like to get everyone together to perform at the reunion. You two are the only ones that haven't responded, and that's because you two were the hardest to track down. So please send me an email, or write me back with a response. I hope you two are doing great. Glad to see you're still together after all these years. Hope to see you._

_Rachel Hudson *_

She shook her head. Put the letter in her pocket and climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. As she neared the top of the stairs she heard sobbing coming from her friends bedroom.

"Britt, are you crying?" She opened the door slightly to see the blonde lying down in a fetal position holding her duck stuff animal, and didn't even notice Santana's presence. Even as the girl sat down on the bed and stocked her hair.

"B, what's wrong. Honey talk to me." The Latina stroked the hair away from the small girl's face.

Brittany opened her eyes. She calmed down her crying and looked up from her stuff animal. She hiccup and sat up tears still rolling down her face. Santana climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and sat crossed legged across from Brittany with complete concern on her face. Everything from that day, what was done, what she was going to say just went out the window; all her focus was on the girl sitting in front of her with tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong, you're making me nervous here. What's wrong did something happen between you and Bobby?"

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and looked up to meet brown eyes looking intently at her. She took a deep breath and decided to just tell her what's wrong or she wouldn't shut up.

"Bobby and I broke up." She said looking to the brown eyes as they widened with confusion. But before she could say anything, Brittany continued, "Before you go hunting him down," she placed her hands on Santana's hands, "it was mutual breakup. He umm... didn't want to make a commitment in which he wouldn't be one hundred percent involved."

Santana looked at her, "What commitment? What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

That's right. I left a cliff hanger. Wow! It feels good to write again. I haven't written anything in almost 2 years. And it feels good to be back. Make me feel the love with some reviews. I will try to get the second chapter up ASAP. I have a full story in my head, and it goes awhile. So hopefully I can get it done!


	2. Better That We Break

A/N: Hello again, so it took about a week to get this up and running, but the chapter is actually 1/3 of what I had written. And after much debate, I decided to go into a whole different direction with this story, yes the main story will be there, but this story will have 2 stories in 1. If that makes sense. I'm thinkin' that all Odd chapters will be of the future (2022) and the Even chapters will be of the past (2010 - 2021) bare with me, I think this will be more easier to understand the story line by reading it then the characters dialoguing it.

So with that being said. This is the first chapter of the past. We will see how it goes, if it gets too confusing, either for me or you the readers then I may scrape the whole thing and make these two stories. But we will see. Also, to make it less complicated, "Future" chapters will be in regular text, and "Past" chapters will be in italics. So let's go!

_"It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break…" ~ "Better That We Break" Maroon 5_

_2021 – New York_

_Brittany had been sitting in her dance studio, which was rightly named Brittany's Dance Studio, for the past four hours auditioning for her next male teacher to help teach the new ballroom dance class she wanted to start the upcoming semester. She didn't think it would take this long, but then again she was in New York and this was dance, so every male happen to be in the area to audition. She looked at the clock on the wall, 7:15._

_"Good, just another 45 more minutes." She said to herself, as her assistant handed her the next file of the next person to come audition._

_Name: Robert (Bobby) Edward Spaci (A/N the "i" is like an "e")_

_Age: 30_

_Brittany flipped the head-shot over and looked at his picture._

_"Cute." Said her assistant._

_"Yes. But let's see what he has." The blonde stood up, and yelled the man's name out the door. "Bobby Spaci"_

_The moment Bobby walked through the door, Brittany felt something, and she hadn't felt in an extremely long time. The last time she had felt these particular species of butterflies in her stomach she was back as a freshman in high school, and she just saw all the football players scrimmaging on the sidelines. It was then when she realized what it was. She was attracted to him. But he was male; she was only attracted to females, and a particular Latina one at that._

_Brittany shook the feeling from herself when she realized that she had been staring at the man in front of her longer than she should have. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand._

_"Brittany Peirce. How do you do Mr. Spaci?" and there were those butterflies again when he took her hand and instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and kissed it._

_"I'm doing just fine Miss Peirce. Thank you for the chance to audition for you. I don't mean to be rude, but instead of dancing with one of your other dances, I was wondering if I may dance with you." He lets her hand slide back down to her side. "Only because it will be me and you dancing and teaching the class, unless I read the information wrong."_

_Brittany just looked at him. He was speaking the truth. She had picked her top three dancers and had them dance with each contender, so she could sit and watch how the male dancer, well danced. But this was unexpected, and she decided to go with it._

_She turned and handed the file back to her assistant then turned to one of her students who was in charge of the music, she held up three fingers indicated which number on the disk to play, and after a few seconds it started._

_The soft waltz came over the speaker. Bobby took her hands and placed them in the spots that were appropriate for this dance, and began leading her across the floor. Brittany tried her hardest not to look into his eyes, but she has never seen such green eyes before. She follows his lead closely, and she has to admit to herself that he is a pretty damn good dancer. Though she isn't able to look at him from a distance, she can tell that he is better than any of the other ones that have been in here over the past four hours._

_His hands on her make her feel as though she is on fire. They are holding strongly onto her, but aren't hurting her. She closes her eyes for a moment and let herself be taken away with the music and the arms that are holding her. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she only felt this way about one person. But for some reason this feels so right, is it possible to have two rights? But two rights make a wrong right? She couldn't really remember how that question went, she was too preoccupied trying to fight and figure these feeling weird sensations she was feeling._

_But before she could go any farther with said feelings she feels herself being pushed away, and watches as her dance partner bows. She realizes that the song is over and she bows, more or less curtsies, and stands back up._

_"That was very good." She looks around at everyone else who obviously thinks the same thing. Her mouth took over and before she could stop herself she announces that he gets the job and he starts on Monday._

_"Congratulations Bobby! You're hired! You start early Monday morning at 7am." She then feels herself being lifted off the floor and being spun around. The next that happened got a gasp out of everyone in the little dance room._

_She felt a pair of lips on hers. It was a little too slow to be a peck but it was a bit too long to be considered as a nice gesture. It was over in an instance but the damage was done. Which as of right now were in overdrive, nobody since the end of sophomore year has kissed her on her lips, other than her grandparents, but they didn't count._

_She steps back, looks around the room, which becomes fuzzy. Grabs her purse and folders and runs out the door. As she is stumbling to get her keys into her car she hears her name and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and turns around._

_"Brittany. I'm sorry, it was out of excitement. I didn't mean for the kiss to linger a second too long." He said as stopped in front of her._

_"No its okay, I just … just … its okay Bobby. Don't worry about it. You said you were excited so it's okay." She turned around to open her car door._

_"Would you like to go out on a date?" He just blurted it out. "I know we just met like fifteen minutes ago. But I don't know. I like you, and I can tell you like me, and I felt that spark that I know you felt also. I'm sorry if I am being too forward. But I just don't want to lose my chance."_

_Brittany didn't know what to say. She couldn't say 'yes' cause technically she was dating Santana. But the two of them haven't gone a date in over six months; due to both of their schedules they haven't seen much of each other. But that didn't mean that they weren't still together. Hell, they have been together for more than ten years, that had to count for something right._

_But this feeling she was feeling inside just wouldn't go away. She thought back, not just twenty minutes ago, when she was in Bobby's arms. How she felt, it made her feel safe and confident. Maybe it was because she and Santana haven't been close in awhile and Brittany's hormones were running rampant. She didn't know what it was. But she needed to make a decision and fast, so she said the only thing she could._

_"I'll think about it and let you know on Monday. Okay?" She stared back up at the handsome green eyed man standing in front of her, who only nodded and went back into the building to get his things and go back to wherever he lived._

_All the way home, all Brittany could think about was how she was going to bring up the subject with Santana. She didn't know what to do. Santana was the only person she ever loved, they had been friends since second grade, and have been best friends since the second day of second grade. She was the only girl she had been completely intimate with. Yea, she had 'sex' with practically every male in high school, but when it was her and Santana, well that, that was on a completely different level. It was if they were the only ones on the face of the planet that felt that way._

_When they both discovered that their feelings went beyond that of a normal best friendship. They decided to just go with it, and after a ten minute discussion of the blonde informing the brunette that she was the male of the relationship they went on their first date. Though they both decided it would be best to not tell anyone, due to their reputation, and they just keep it to themselves. They both kept up appearances as though they were both still sleeping around, but when they guy got the girl up to the bedroom, they would whip out some money and tell the boy to take the money and tell everyone at school they had sex, or risk some sort of blackmail, weather it was true or not._

_The hardest part was keeping it from their parents. Sure their parents knew there were the best of friends, but on Valentine's Day, when a deliver guy came to the door delivering flowers and chocolates to Brittany, her parents took the card which was signed "Anonymous" but with Santana's signature perfume on the card. She snatched the card, flowers, and chocolates from her parents saying she must have a secret admire, and ran to her room, where she called her admire and thanked her lover profusely saying she was going to make it up to her next they are both alone._

_How they kept up the secrecy they didn't even know. When graduation came, Brittany third cousin had a dance studio and asked Brittany to come and run it with her. Though Santana had been accepted to University of Florida, and her parents had planned on paying for everything to get her set up down there. She declined their offer and told them that she was going to New York with Brittany and help her get settled there. Her parents utterly confused, knew that once Santana had her mind set to something there was no getting her out of hit, and her mind and her heart was going to New York._

_They got a two bedroom apartment, and when their parents came to help get them settled in, they decorated Brittany's room up as though she was going to sleep there. And when their parent's backs were turned, they secretly changed the drawers out so that Brittany had half of Santana's dresser. They lived a pretty good life, and now that they were away from Lima they were able to just be themselves. So when they went out in public they were able to hold hands and have their arms around each other as if there was nothing wrong._

_They both were incredibly happy. Nothing could get in their way. When Brittany decided to open her own dance studio, Santana was behind her one hundred percent. She helped pick out the location, and helped her with the loans and contracts. Of course helping with this led Santana applying to NYU and going into the law program. Graduated in the top ten of her class short six years later. All the while holding out their secret to their parents, and any old friends that they occasionally talked to._

_When the law firm that Santana worked for lost everything due to a really bad business deal. Santana was left without a job and Brittany had to support them. This is where their 'perfect life' started going downhill._

_Brittany had several students dance at her studio from the local high school, St. Rise, when she heard that their cheerleading coach had attempted suicide when she tried to jump off the top of the science building and now there was no coach to coach them. Brittany went home that night and after much talking and threatening to sleep in her own room for a month, she convinced the smaller girl to take up the coaching job._

_As Brittany pulls into her driveway she has tears streaming down her face, she didn't know where they came from. Since Santana took that coaching job two years ago, they haven't seen much of each other, then over the last six months, with Sectionals coming up for Santana and Brittany getting ready to put on her dance studio's dance recital, there just hasn't been time for them._

_She wipes away the tears as she enters the house. She's surprised to hear water running. She goes to the kitchen to see Santana cooking dinner._

_"Hey." Santana turned around to see her blonde lover standing in the doorway with a look that she couldn't decipher. She watched as the blonde walked over to the faucet and turned off the water, then turned and grabbed her hand and led her to their dining room table where she was seated, and watched as Brittany took the seat across from her._

_"B. What's up? What's wrong?" Brittany didn't know what made her just come out and talk about the situation now, but her inner self told her it was better now than later, when she would try to sugar coat it._

_"I need a break." And in one swift breath it was out there._

_"A break, from what work? I wouldn't be surprised you're there like 12 hours a day, getting ready for your recit …" but she was cut off with words neither of them wanted to hear._

_"No, a break from us."_

_Silence._

A/N: Ok, *phew* that's done. And like I said that is only 1/3 of what I wrote. That was just 4 pages of what it was. So the next chapter will be back to the present (2022) and then chapter 4 will pick up where this left off. Make sense ... *watches everyone nod* ... good! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
